


i don't want to set the world on fire

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [30]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom Seo Soojin, Character Death, F/F, Forced Marriage, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Murder, Murder Family, Poisoning, Top Jeon Soyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: welp i hope it wasn't too gory or anything. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 7





	i don't want to set the world on fire

Soojin wonders if what she let Soyeon do was the right thing as they kissed under the rain, their clothes drenched in the rainwater whilst Soyeon's clothes was still soaked off Soojin's dead husband's blood.

When Soojin thinks about it, when Soyeon reminds her of every little thing they had to go through to get where they are now, they were the better people. But still, Soyeon murdered five people in cold blood. The first one was Soojin's father, the second the bodyguard, the driver, the maid, and Soojin's husband. The younger woman had the time of her life stabbing the hell out of Soojin's husband with her blank expression.

Soyeon was fucking scared. Soyeon was scared to her fucking soul that she might have a breakdown in front of the older woman. She dismissed the feeling. She did the right thing. The people she murdered did bad things to her love.

The bodyguard raped her Soojin and Soojin's husband beat her up and raped her the same way for behaving like a slut, as he said it. Her husband didn't fire the fucking bodyguard, he blamed it all on Soojin. The maid poisoned Soojin slowly, everyday. Everytime she drank the tea that the maid had made for her, she slowly dies, and the maid could inch closer to get Soojin's husband to fuck her. The driver blackmailed Soojin after taking pictures of her naked whilst she was dozed off in the car after the driver made her drink a bottle of wine with sleeping pills just so she would sleep with him whenever he wanted to fuck her. And of course Soojin's fucking father who beat his daughter up constantly for being in love with a woman.

Everything Soyeon did was the right thing. Everything. And yet, why could she feel her Soojin scared of her as she kissed the older woman just like before. Back before when Soojin played a random song on the radio, and decided on I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire to be their song as it was the first song to play.

Soyeon missed those days. Both seventeen with their whole life ahead of them as they made love under nothing but the stars. Soojin's father had to ruin it when he found them in Soyeon's car that the younger got from her father just the day before, screaming, "fucking faggot." Soyeon remembered those very words vividly as she took the old man's life. Soyeon's just glad Soojin's mom died early, in fact when Soojin was still 12. Soojin's mom was like a mom to Soyeon, so Soyeon loved her as much. Soyeon's thankful that Soojin's mother said goodbye to the world before her husband could taint her like how he did with her Soojin.

Soyeon wipes away Soojin's tears the moment they pull away, and Soyeon thinks about the first time she laid eyes on the older woman. Both seven, life full of sunshine and butterflies as Soojin looked over her shoulder, shining brighter as always as Soyeon falls in love with her.

"I'm scared." Soojin whispered, and Soyeon heard the siren getting louder that matched the thunder. Soyeon thinks it was a beautiful day to die as she wraps her hand around the older woman's neck, pressing the cocked gun against her love's head.

"When the police arrives, kick me away and run as fast as you can. Don't turn back even if you hear a gunshot. Okay, baby?"

"N-No. Don't-"

"Drop your weapon and raise your hands up. You are surrounded. Surrender now or we will be forced shoot." The officer that got out of the passenger's seat shouted, completely disregarding his radio as he took another step.

"Now, Soojin." Soojin had listen to Soyeon basically her whole life. And to this day, she will always listen to the younger woman. The moment Soojin was out of Soyeon's grasps, she heard an ear-shattering sound of the bullet as it went through Soyeon's chest. "Good girl." Soyeon whispered as she falls on her knees.

Turns out, Soyeon didn't die from the bullet to the chest. Despite surviving, she was sentenced to death a week prior to the court's final hearing. Of course Soyeon lost the case. The evidence were everywhere. The bullet in the bodyguard's head that belonged to the gun that Soyeon held, the fingerprints on the knife that Soyeon left deeply impailed in Soojin's husband's throat, which was the same knife that killed Soojin's father and two more of her victims.

Her fellow inmates talked about how Seo Soojin was the only survivor after a family friend massacred the whole family as if the only criminal in the cell was the twenty-three year old woman.

Soyeon remembered praying despite being a sinner so her Soojin could lead a happy life she used to before Soyeon came along and ruined it. And when Soojin appeared before her in a dream, Soyeon's life flashed back before her, rapidly losing her life to the amount of drugs that seeped into her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> welp i hope it wasn't too gory or anything. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
